Spirits: A New Begining
by SpiritChannelerJosh
Summary: Josh's dream is to become a Spiritual Master as his friends, Kiara, Blainetail and Rose joins him on journey. But an ancient enemy returns to destroy everything. They must do whatever they can to stop this enemy by mastering everything and face greater challenges that anyone can imagine.


Spirits: A New Beginning

 _This story will explain everything about my OC, Josh, traveling the world of Solemn with his friends, Kiara, Rose, Snow, Blainetail and including the mythical Pokémon Celebi, while becoming a Spiritual Master, challenging the Leagues, facing new challenges and the Legendary Guardian Spirits and battling against an evil legendary ancient creature, known as The Dark One. It takes place several years before "Pokémon: A Whole New Beginning" and "The Smash World Tournament". Smash Amiibo's are in this story as well and they play a pretty important role in this story, but they will wear the same clothing or skin with a different color as they do in Super Smash Bros Wii U with a different name._

 _So enjoy!_

* * *

A Rosy Exhibition Match

 _Super Smash Bros 64 Intro_

Somewhere far away in an unknown location was two rings. These two rings were created by Aquarius. The first ring was white that represents Light and the second ring was black that represents Dark. Only the Chosen Spirit can wear these two rings to defeat the Dark One and restore everything.

* * *

Fields

The screen suddenly changes and eight figures were shown, seven humans and a lioness.

 **Josh**

Josh spread his wings.

 **Kiara**

Kiara blocks an attack then did a counter attack.

 **Blainetail**

Blainetail watches his enemy burn before his eyes.

 **Snow**

Snow quickly changes in to a white wolf before attacking.

 **Rose**

Rose slashes her opponent then let out a powerful roar.

 **Indigo**

Indigo does a counter move as her opponent attacks

 **Blaze**

Blaze thrusts her sword in the air and her water wolf appeared.

 **Aveon**

Aveon appeared high in a tree while dodging some arrows.

Josh, Kiara, Rose, Blainetail, Snow, Inidgo, Blaze, and Aveon were running across the fields with many other Spirits beside them.

Indigo was standing near a cliff watching the sunset. Blaze was lying in the grass taking a nap. Aveon appeared behind Blainetail, but Blainetail punches him in the air. Snow quickly went into a fighting stance with her sword in hand. Kiara and Rose landed next to Josh. Josh, Kiara and Rose face the enemy as they surrounded the three of them. The three of them jumps into the air and exchanges attack at the enemy as something dark and powerful was beginning to grow in Josh's body. Josh, Kiara, Rose and Blainetail landed next to each other as they watch the enemy appeared before them.

* * *

 _Pokémon Movie 12 BGM: Avant Music Musical Selection 1_

On the screen shows the world of Solemn and half of it was covered with a white sphere. Josh, Kiara, Snow and Blaintail were standing beside each other. Standing beside them was Spirits. Behind them all was the Legendary Spirits from the air, the land, the sea and many more. Above all of them is the creator of Solemn, a huge blue dragoness. Sitting on Josh's head was Celebi.

The lower part of the screen shows half of Solemn covered in a white sphere. Inside the white sphere, you can see Josh obtaining his first starter Spirit. Everyone was gathered at the stadium to watch an exhibition match between two Amiibo Smashers. The scene changes to a black void where a pair of red eyes was glowing. One of three Legendary Spirits was being attacked by a massive airship and on the helm of the airship where a shadowy figure sitting in a chair, chuckling darkly but then being attack by a group of soldiers.

The screen changes again and everything was dark. A blue light appeared in the center of the darkness and the light died down, revealing the blue dragoness. Josh was standing in front of Celebi and Kiara while facing against the enemy. Josh, Kiara and Blaintail are encounter by one of the Legendary Spirits. Blaze, Aveon and Indigo was sitting on a rock watching Josh doing some training with Kiara, Snow and Celebi. Circling above the world of Solemn was the massive spaceship _Cri Wings_.

On the left side of the white sphere you can see four options.

 _Play_

 _Scene Select_

 _Special Features_

 _Set Up_

You chose the "Play" option and the movie title screen change to pitch black. The movie is about to begin.

 _Spirits. Dazzling, awe-inspiring and mysterious. The amazing creatures that thrive on the planet._

Somewhere in the field was many different Spirits. All of them looks like ordinary animals but extremely different than a ordinary animal and creature. A white buffalo with black horns was charging at a big boulder. The black horns were surrounding by a brown light of energy and the white buffalo destroys the boulder.

 _The number of Spirits is too vast. There may be hundreds or even thousands of them. But I can assure there's more._

* * *

Spirit Stadium

Two Spirits stood on either side of the battlefield. On the right side of the field was a Dragon and Dark type Spirit. The primary of is color was black with a light gray lower jaw. Its crimson wings are dark red and it has a long curve tail. The talons on its claw light yellow and the color of its eyes are dark blue.

"Ryavio." Ryavio said.

Standing on the other side was a white female rabbit in a black ninja suit. Her ears were long and the color of her eyes was white.

"Bunny." Bunny said.

 _"Fight!"_ the ref shouted.

Ryavio's wings were glowing a black light and flap his wings. **"Shadow Wing!"** Ryavio shouted.

 **Shadow Wing. The user's wings began to glow a black light and flap their wings to create two curve dark wings at an opponent.**

The two curve dark wings were heading for Bunny.

 **"Decoy!"** Bunny yelled.

 **Decoy. The user splits themselves in multiple copies and raises their evasive stat.**

Bunny splits herself in multiple copies. All the multiple copies surrounded the Fierce Dragon. Ryavio crosses his arms.

"This won't stop me." Ryavio growled.

 _Music Stops_

* * *

 _Pokémon 2000 Soundtrack- Harmony Disturb_

?

 _"A long time ago, there was nothing."_ A teenager said. " _A powerful light was shown, igniting in the darkness of nothing. A huge female dragon had appeared out of the light. The Dragoness, Aquarius, has created the world of Solemn with her power along with the creation trio, Hyperious, The Master of Time, Nelene, The Master of Space and Fyre, The Master of Antimatter. Aquarius also created the Spirit Trio, Avie The Wisdom Spirit, Jika The Emotion Spirit and Iveos The Willpower Spirit, where the three Spirits are born from the same crystal egg. Aquarius, The Creation Trio and the Spirit Trio made other planets in the newly created space. Aquarius also made multiple galaxies with their own worlds in different parallel universes._

Somewhere far from civilization out in the middle of the ocean was the Spiritual Shrine Temple on Spirit Island. Standing near the edge of a cliff was an anthro shark teenager. The shark teenager had light black and white scales with a very long tail. His hair is sea blushish green and the color of his eyes is green. His sea blushish green fin hair on his back ran from the top of his head to his huge fin and going all the way down to his tail. Two small blueish green horns can be seen on his shoulders, two small fins on his wrist and three small fins at the ankles of his sharp feet and his hands are sharp. Gypsy stood with his arms cross, overlooking the sea of the ocean. There were three islands that were several miles from where he is.

" _Little did they know when Aquarius created the world and the creation trio, another one was created out of pure hatred, anger, fear, envy, shame , shadow and pure darkness who is known as The Dark One . It is unknown if the Dark One was created at the time. The Dark One has created his own creatures known as_ _Akuhei Kurai, shape shifting creatures. The Dark One wanted to destroy everything and created a massive ship called Dark Black Cri, a ship that is twenty five thousand times bigger than any ship. The black ship has fired on many planets'. Each planet has been heavily damaged, getting ready to explode._

 _Aquarius could not watch to see all the planets being destroyed. Aquarius has used her powers to destroy the Akuhei Kurai, but not the Dark One since she used up all her power. The Dark One knew she was weak. The Dark Black Cri fired a massive black beam that is five thousand times bigger than a normal beam. The Creation Trio and The Spiritual Trio didn't want to lose their creator destroyed and created a massive energy shield around them to block the massive black beam, but the black beams' power went up to full power. The Dark One thought they were destroyed and he proceeded to continue to destroying the other planets. But Aquarius quickly appeared with the two trios and fired a white beam that is ten thousands time stronger at the Dark One. The Dark One has been badly damage from the attack and fired dark rings, capturing the Creation Trio and the Spiritual Trio._

 _Aquarius has created several energy shields around the planets and Solemn. She quickly destroyed the dark rings as her creations returned by her side. Aquarius has begun to create a massive power out of Light, Spirit and Dark together, damaging the Dark One and his ship. Knowing what she had to do, Aquarius ripped a massive piece of space and the Dark One was dragged in to the vortex and the vortex closes. The battle was over."_

 _Music Stops_

Standing near the edge of a cliff was an anthro shark teenager. The shark teenager had light black and white scales with a very long tail. His hair is sea blushish green and the color of his eyes is green. His sea blushish green fin hair on his back ran from the top of his head to his huge fin and going all the way down to his tail. Two small blueish green horns can be seen on his shoulders, two small fins on his wrist and three small fins at the ankles of his sharp feet and his hands are sharp. Gypsy stood with his arms cross, overlooking the sea of the ocean. There were three islands that were several miles from where he is.

The first island on the left was Light Island, the second island was Spirit Island and the third island was Dark Island. These islands are home to the three Legendary Spirits. Behind him were several colored stone pillars that were in a circle. At the center of the circle was a small shrine with two big stone pillars on either side of it. There was a stone tablet above the small shrine.

 _Peace has reign_

 _The Ancient Battle ended_

 _Many Dragons, Wolves and Phoenixes were living peacefully_

 _Pure Darkness has return a second time_

 _A boy shall be kidnapped, will be sacrifice but shall be rescue by the Dragoness herself_

 _O Chosen Spirit, bear the two rings of Light and Dark_

 _With your Spirit combined, Pure Darkness shall fall along with you, O Chosen Spirit_

 _Pure Darkness has been defeated again_

 _Peace continues to reign_

 _Disturb not the harmony of Fire, Ice or Lightning_

 _Lest these titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash._

 _Though the water's great guardian shall arise to quell the fighting_

 _Alone its song will fail, and thus the earth shall turn to Ash._

 _O Chosen One, into thine hands bring together all three_

 _Their treasures combined tame the Beast of the Sea_ _._

 _Pure Darkness has return_

 _The harmony of Light, Spirit and Dark shall not be disturb_

 _Lest this be a sign upon the very foundations from the heavens above_

 _And thus the world of Solemn shall turn to Josh._

 _Every universe is not safe_

 _Master everything from the beginning of time_

 _A great battle shall commence_

 _Unite the universes or fail_

 _Pure Light shall defeat Pure Darkness_

 _But one shall not exist without the other_

 _Restore the damage that is done_

 _And restore peace_

* * *

Heaven Town

The Fields

 _Pokémon Movie 12 BGM: Avant Music Musical Selection 2_

A young teenager was standing in the middle of the field. The teenager was wearing a red shirt with a symbol of a white dragon, blue jeans and wearing a pair of sneakers. The color of his hair is black and long that went down to his nose and the color of his eyes is brown.

 **"There you are Josh."** A voice said.

Josh looks over his shoulder and smiled. A girl was wearing a moon t-shirt, blue shorts with a purple hand bag and white sneakers. Her eyes are purple and the color of her hair is black, standing with her hands behind her head.

"Hi Kiara." Josh said.

"What are you doing out here?" Kiara asked walking up close to him.

"I was just thinking about her." Josh said.

Kiara walks up to him. "You mean Snow?" Kiara asked.

"Yes." Josh answered, turning around to look at her.

"I'm sure she's doing fine." Kiara said.

"Do you think that we'll see her again someday?" Josh asked.

"We'll see Snow again someday." Kiara smiled.

"That's good." Josh said, turning around.

Kiara wraps her arms around his neck and Josh blushes.

"Aw."Kiara cooed, noticing that Josh's face is blushing. "You're so cute when you're blushing."

 **"Aren't we going to watch the exhibition match or are you two going on a date?"** a voice asked.

Josh and Kiara turn around and notice a man with short white hair. He wears a long brown jeans and black shoes. There are two black straps on his thigh for each leg and he wears a black shirt.

"Blainetail." Josh said, his face is still blushing. "Kiara and I are just friends. Nothing more."

"Then what about Snow?" Blainetail asked slyly.

"I'm just friends with Kiara and Snow." Josh said angrily.

"Oh sure." Blainetail said with sarcasm.

"Now that we're here," Kiara said. "Let's go watch an exhibition match."

"Hey Josh." Blainetail said. "You'll never guess who's fighting Keita."

Josh and Kiara walks over to him. "Oh?" Josh asked, looking at him. "Who?"

* * *

Plain Field Stadium

 _SSBM-Mute City_

 _"Welcome to Plain Field Stadium!"_

The Stadium was packed with so many people. Josh, Kiara and Blainetail got front row seats.

"There's Akito." Josh said.

Standing at the center of the field was a man. He had short brown hair, a brown mustache, and brown eyes. The man was wearing a white plain t-shirt and blue jeans.

 _"Without further ado, it's time for today's exhibition match to begin!"_ Akito yelled. _"On this corner, we have one of the Spiritual Elite Members that is known across the world, Keita Matsui!"_

On the right side of the field was a teenage boy. The boy was wearing a white shirt above his black tank top, red shorts, and light blue sneakers. His long hair is red and the color of his eyes is greenish yellow. He had three small scars on the right side of his face and was wearing a short brown belt around his neck.

Keita said nothing.

 _"And on this side we have a unusual opponent."_ Akito said looking on his right side. _"Please welcome, Murai!"_

Standing on the left side of the field was an anthro humanoid creature with some feline features. It has a primary long black tail. On the top of the head was two small blunt horns and it has red eyes. The three claw digits on his hands and feet have triangle points. The tail is extremely thick and the end of his tail is soft at the tip.

Murai said nothing as there was some muttering amongst the crowd.

"What?" Josh asked confused. "Murai?"

"That's right." Kiara said.

Standing in front of the seats on the sidelines with his back turn was another anthro cat. The anthro cat was wearing black rich clothes with a white shirt underneath the black coat with a black tie over it. He has a long black hair in a pony tail style while holding a red book. His eyes are dark yellow and the color of his fur is a light mocha brown.

"Keita will finish this match quick." He chuckled.

"I think you are right about it, Katz." A female voice said.

Katz looks to his left to see an elf girl walking up to him. The girl was wearing a black dress, black pauldrons and black boots. The elf girl had long silver hair and silver eyes.

"But do not underestimate Murai, Katz." The elf girl said.

"Of course, Princess Chai." Katz. "But you forget that the Spiritual Elite Members are the only ones who take can on Keita. There's no way that Murai can touch him."

 **"You may be right."** A voice said.

Leaning against the wall on their left was a swordsman. The swordsman was wearing a blue sweater with white fur on the hood. He was wearing a white t-shirt underneath, black pants and shoes. His hair is long and black and the color of his eyes is dark orange.

"Dai Hino, I didn't realize you were here." Chai said.

"I arrived here five minutes ago." Dai said, looking at Josh. "Besides, Murai is the worst fighter."

"I don't think so." Kiara said. "Just you guys watch. You'll all be in for a surprise."

"So where's Princess Linda?" Dai asked looking at Chai.

"Linda has to attend to an important meeting so she couldn't make it." Chai said.

 _Music Stops_

"Don't try to lose sight of me because I'm fired up." Keita said, doing a few quick jabs and kicks.

Murai still haven't said anything.

"Aren't you going to talk?" Keita asked. "I can understand-"

"I am fired up too." Murai said at last, interrupting.

Keita looks at him. "You don't seem like it."

"My body is calm and my soul and my spirit are fired up." Murai said, crossing his arms over his chest.

 _"Contestants, ready…"_ Akito said.

Keita got into a fighting stance and Murai spreads his arms out.

 _"Set, Go!"_ Akito shouted as he left the battlefield to the sidelines.

 _Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World- The More I Try_

Keita dashes forward, causing an afterimage of him to attack his opponent. Murai stops dashing.

 **"Disable Mind!"** Murai shouted, sending out a small beam from his eyes.

 **Disable Mind is a move that stuns any opponent.**

Keita found himself stun from the attack. Murai grabs him with his hands, sending out a small psychic pulse. Then Murai threw him backward. Keita took out an orange crescent wand.

 **"Blaster Beam!"** Keita shouted. A red light was shot from the wand and to Murai, who dodge the attack.

 **Blaster Beam is a move that's shoot a red beam rapidly from the tip of the wand. It doesn't even the stun the opponent.**

Keita puts his wand away and jumps into the air.

 **"Tornado Drill!"** Keita yelled.

Keita's body began turning slowly and then it went faster. Then a huge tornado appeared and hits Murai.

"RRgh." Murai Grunted.

 **Tornado Drill is a move that the user jumps into the air and moves their body slowly and then it goes extremely fast, creating a tornado.**

Keita stops turning around and landed in front of Murai.

 **"Reflector!"** Keita yelled, summoning a blue square shape, damaging Murai.

 **Reflector can be summon and reflects any projectiles and do more damage based on how strong the projectile is.**

Murai was sent flying against the attack and landed on grass with his back.

"Keita Illusion!" Keita yelled. Keita dashes forward again and hitting Murai again, sending him in the air. Murai recovered in the air and quickly teleported behind Keita, sending some powerful purple shock waves from his body.

"Damn." Keita grunted. Keita quickly ran at Murai. Keita punches him in the chest two times and did fast multiple kicks. Just before Keita can do another quick kick, he felt his leg has stop and completely frozen that a purple light was surrounding his leg.

"Heh." Murai chuckled, his right hand glowing a purple light. Murai lifts Keita in the air and slams him into the ground quick, but hard. Then Murai throws him high in the air, disappeared then reappeared above Keita and slams his tail in Keita's stomach. Keita was sent flying down back to the ground and landed on hard, making the ground shake.

"Whoa." Josh gasps.

"Keita…" Katz muttered with shock. "Please tell me you're not going easy on Murai."

Dai was shocked.

"See." Kiara said, looking at Josh. "I've seen him train one time and that was back from two years ago. But I've been hearing that somebody before me kept an eye on him when Murai started training. Murai is really good now."

Keita manages to get up as Murai landed several feet away.

 _"Murai."_ Josh thought, watching Murai putting his hands together and concentrating shadow energy in a round ball. _"You're not weak anymore."_

Murai was finish concentrating and avoided a flying side kick from Keita. Murai quickly disappeared and reappeared behind Keita and hitting him with his tail, sending Keita flying in the air again. Then Murai jumps into the air and slams his foot across Keita's face before releasing the attack.

 **"Dark Ball!"** Murai shouted.

 **Dark Ball is a move that allows the user to create a dark ball on energy before releasing it.**

Keita tried to block the attack, but didn't have any energy left and the attack hits him, making a huge explosion. The smoke cleared out as the crowd gasps. Lying on the field was Keita as Murai stands with his arms crossed.

 _Pokémon Victory Theme_

"Looks like I win." Murai said.

 _"After his display of newfound skill, Murai has defeated Keita!"_ Akito announced as the crowd cheered.

 _Music Stops_

"You've got to be kidding me…" Katz growled.

"Murai did it!" Kiara cheered. "If someone can beat a member of the Spiritual Elite, you can too Josh."

 _G Guundam- Pride_

Keita opens his eyes and got up. "Wow." Keita said. "Maybe I lost sight of myself."

"You haven't lost sight of yourself." Murai said. "You've underestimated that I was weak."

Murai turns around and started walking away.

"Wait." Keita called.

Murai stops walking and turns his head around.

"Let's have another fight sometime or later." Keita said. "Either here or later. I want to fight you again."

"I'll keep that in mind." Murai said, nodding his head.

Murai floats over to Keita and they shook each other's hand.

 _"Now that's good sportsmanship right there, ladies and gentlemen."_ Akito said as the crowd applauds them.

"What a match." Josh said. "I wonder what kind of training Murai did."

Blainetail looks at him. "Who knows." Blainetail said. "Whoever trained Murai must've been a good teacher."

"Or master." Josh added. "Just like the Legendary Guardian Spirits."

"Murai's newfound skill served him good." Chai said with a smile on her face.

"Damn it." Katz growled. "How did Murai got so good all of a sudden?"

"He trained a lot." Dai said. "I've seen Murai training one time by himself, but I didn't see anyone else there besides him."

Chai looks at Dai. "I forgot that you travel around the world, training." Chai said.

"That's why I don't slack off." Dai said. "The match between those two is not something you teach at a school or an academy."

"But…" Chai said, looking back at Keita. "Keita must've been very surprise that he lost to someone who was terrible."

* * *

Black Cri

Command Room

Somewhere high above the clouds and the stadium, there was an invisible flying ship that looks like a black Phoenix. The room was huge and there were three floors. There were a lot of people doing their work. On the second floor, a man with red long hair and red eyes in a red suit of armor and a red hood was standing next to the glass window, overlooking the stadium.

 **"Let's go and attack them now, Arish."** A voice said.

Arish turns around to see another man standing behind him. The man was wearing a long black coat with spikes at the end and it shows his muscular abs and chest, black jeans and black shoes. He was also wearing black claw armor on his left hand while his right hand was wearing an armored arm blade. In his left hand he carried was a dark Japanese sword and there was necklace hanging on his neck.

"Not until he gives us the signal, Zee." Arish said.

 _Music Stops_

At the center of the room on the third floor was another man, sitting in his chair. The man was wearing a black hood over his head, black chest armor, silver gray pants, black shins, black shoes and black fingerless gloves. The color of his long hair his silver gray and his eyes are grayish yellow.

"You can begin the attack." He said.

"Yes, Kaos." Arish said, getting up from the chair.

* * *

Plain Field Stadium

 _G Gundam- The Arrival of Those Who Approach_

Before Murai and Keita can leave the battlefield, two rockets came from the sky and exploded at the battlefield. Murai and Keita got out of the way before the two rockets hit and went over to where Chai, Katz and Dai were waiting.

"What the hell was that about?!" Keita shouted.

"I'm not sure." Katz said.

 _"Everybody, please remain calm."_ Akito said, trying to calm the crowd.

"Where did those two rockets come from?" Dai wondered.

"Up there!" Chai pointed.

Everyone looks up at the sky and the _Black Cri_ Ship appeared.

"Impossible." Keita said.

Two figures jumps from the ship and landed on the battlefield.

"It's not impossible." Arish said, getting into a fighting stance.

"Don't deny what's in front of you." Zee chuckle darkly.

All of a sudden, dark wolf anthros appeared on the battlefield. The dark wolves had black fur and black wings. Their claws are very sharp to cut anything and the color of their eyes was pure red, full of hatred.

"I thought they were destroyed." Katz said.

"These **Akuhei Kurai** survived after all these years and we will resurrect our master." Adish said.

 **Akuhei Kurai are evil dark creatures that takes the form of any creature that is known to man. They are also foot soldiers of the Dark Army from The Dark One.**

"The Dark One will never return."Katz said.

"We'll see." Zee said.

The Akuhei Kurai started attacking the stadium. There was chaos everywhere as everyone was trying to flee the stadium.

"You guys get out of here." Josh said, looking at Kiara and Blainetail.

"What about you?" Kiara asked.

"I'm going to do what I can to help out." Josh said. "Don't worry about me."

"Try not to get killed." Blainetail said.

Josh nodded and jumps over to the sidelines. He quickly ran at Arish who was about to attack Keita.

"Phoenix Ring Staff!" Josh shouted.

Josh's hands began to glow and a long staff with a small ring at the end appeared. The staff was half white and half black. On the end was a small silver ring with a symbol of a phoenix.

"Say goodbye!" Arish shouted, preparing to strike Keita with his sword.

Josh jumps into the air and landed between Arish and Keita and he blocks the attack.

"What?!" Arish yelled confused.

Josh pushes him back and he looks over his shoulder. "Are you alright Keita?" Josh asked turning around.

"Yeah." Keita said, getting up. "Thanks."

 _Music Stops_

Arish watches Keita get up. "That was a mistake, kid." Arish growled.

"And that will be another mistake if you leave now." Josh said.

"Not until we destroy everything along with the Chosen Spirit." Arish said.

"Chosen Spirit?" Josh asked repeated.

Arish turns to his left to see a Akuhei Kurai standing next to him. "Go destroy those two." Arish said before leaving the creature.

The dark wolf roared and quickly rushes at Keita with a quick claw to chest and Keita was sent flying across the field and was knocked out cold. It turns around and stares at Josh menacingly, licking his lips.

"You won't destroy me!" Josh yelled, getting into a fighting stance.

 _Super Smash Bros Wii U- Burning Field_

The Akuhei Kurai disappeared and quickly tries to slash Josh behind his back, but Josh blocks the attack and did a counter punch and kick before jumping several feet away from the creature.

"That was **Shadow Slash.** " Josh said.

 **Shadow Slash is a Shadow Type Move. The user's claw is covered in shadow. Critical Hits land very easily.**

Josh outstretches his right hand. "Flet Une Vente! Flasn Saltatio Pulverea!" Josh shouted.

A powerful wind was shot Josh's hand, damaging the dark wolf. It howled in pain. The dark wolf runs at Josh quickly and sunk its teeth deep in Josh's arm.

"AAAHH!" Josh yelled out in pain. Josh kicks the dark wolf several times in the stomach, making it let go. He puts his left hand over his right hand.

 **"Light Heal."** Josh said. His left hand began to glow white and he can feel the pain leaving his arm.

 **Light Heal is a Light Status move that heals the user's energy by 100. This move will fail if the user is weak.**

The dark wolf lunges at Josh again, but this time Josh quickly jumps over its head and aims the staff at the dark wolf. A blue magic circle appeared beneath the creature's feet and water came out from the ground, trapping the dark wolf in a blue sphere and destroying it.

A black arrow had landed on Josh's stomach and exploded. Josh was sent flying across the field and landed. Arish was walking up to him with his red sword in his right hand.

"Die." Arish said.

Just before Josh was about to meet his end, Josh felt something awoken in his body. Arish quickly tries to slash Josh across the chest several times, the blade was block by Josh's left arm, causing a vibration surrounding the field. Arish watches in shocked as Josh was slowly getting onto one knee. Then Josh punches Arish so fast into the air that Arish didn't have a chance to block the attack.

"How…?" Arish grunted.

He gasps that Josh had quickly appeared in the air above him. Arish notices that Josh has a crazed look in eyes. Josh quickly attacks him from all sides and each attack was stronger than the last, making sure Arish didn't have a chance to counter attack.

"Damn you…" Arish panted in between breaths.

Josh appears right above him, puts his fists together and slammed them into Arish's back, sending Arish back to the ground, causing a tremendous earthquake at the stadium and the town. Josh lands on the ground, several feet away where Arish was laying.

 _Music Stops_

"What's wrong with him?" Katz asked, trying to catch his breath.

"He seems off." Keita said, looking at Josh.

 **"Josh!"** a voice yelled.

Everyone turns around to see Kiara and Blainetail running towards them.

Josh panted in between breaths as several dark balls exploded around him. The smoke cleared out as Josh was lying on the ground.

Zee pulls Arish from the ground. "Bring that kid to the ship." Zee ordered.

Two black eagles picked up Josh and flew back to the ship. Zee's armored hand was glowing red and he slide two fingers against the blade of his sword.

 **"Neo Slash!"** Zee shouted, sending red neo energy at everyone.

 **Neo Slash is a move that allows the user to concentrate deeply, slide two fingers against a blade and the user will send out a red slash.**

Kiara tries to get up but the attack was too strong as she was lying on her stomach. "No…" Kiara said weakly. She didn't want to see Josh being taken away.

The last thing Kiara saw was the ship leaving with her captive friend.

* * *

Black Cri

Command Room

Zee laughed his ass off as he watches Arish fell into his seat, grunting in pain.

"What's so funny?" Arish growled.

"I'm just laughing that you got your ass kicked by that kid." Zee chuckled.

"I hope you two are done because we have to discuss about him." Kaos said.

Arish and Zee nodded.

"Now what we saw from today was very interesting." Kaos said. "The kid suddenly acts strangely before you try to kill him, Arish."

"That's right." Arish said. "I couldn't even try to attack him."

"Whatever happens, we did stop him." Zee said, leaning against the chair. "Plus, we did kill a lot of people."

"To perform the ritual." Zee said.

"How much longer can we proceed with the ritual?" Kaos asked, with arms crossed.

"Not until tonight." Zee said.

"But there is a problem." Arish said, receiving a look from Zee.

"And what problem is that?" Zee asked.

"We need a sacrifice." Arish said. "But not just any sacrifice. A sacrifice that has master Normal, Water, Fire, Ghost, Grass, Bug, Poison, Flying, Ice, Fighting, Dark, Electric, Steel, Metal, Rock, Ground, Earth, Psychic, Dragon, Fairy, Devil, Neon, Moon, Spirit, Zeon, Light, Shadow and Crystal. The sacrifice must have a strong Light and Dark side, combined with their Spirit that can even rival the dragoness and our master. That sacrifice must be a magic user and a non magic user."

"So where do we…?" Zee was going to ask, but he was cut off.

"There's no need to search." Kaos interrupted, putting his elbows on the table. "The two of you brought him aboard this ship."

Zee looks at him confused. "You mean the kid that kick Arish's ass?" Zee asked.

"That's right." Kaos said, tapping a small red button.

A beam shot up from the first floor as the lights were going out. Then a bright screen appeared showing the battle between Josh and Arish.

"As you see on the screen." Kaos said, pausing the screen where Josh appeared in the air above Arish. "That kid wasn't himself. It has awaken." Kaos chuckled.

* * *

Heaven Town

Plain Staidum

 _"Iara…"_

Kiara slowly opens her eyes and see Blainetail sitting down next to her.

"Are you alright?" Blainetail asked.

"I think so." Kiara said, slowly getting up from the ground. "How long have I been out?"

"Half an hour." Blainetail said.

"Are you two alright?" Keita asked, walking over to them with Katz and Murai.

"We're fine." Kiara said.

"Good." Keita said as Kiara and Blainetail stood up.

Kiara sees that's the stadium has been heavily damage. There was huge chunk of stones around the battlefield and blood of innocent people can be seen at stands.

"I can't believe that they did all this damage." Kiara said.

Keita turns around to look at the damage.

"You two should head back home." Katz said. "This is a very serious, dangerous situation."

"Let's head back to the Spiritual League." Keita said.

"But what about Josh?" Kiara asked. "Aren't you going to go search for him?"

"Josh?" Katz repeated, turning around to look at her. "Why should we help your friend?"

"Josh saved Keita from getting killed." Kiara said. "If it wasn't for Josh, he wouldn't be here right now."

Keita turns around to look at Katz. "We should help them." Keita said. "Their friend did save my life and we should return the favor."

"Plus, they are telling the truth." Murai added.

"Fine." Katz groaned. "We'll help you rescue your friend."

* * *

 _Dark Samus Prologue_

?

Josh slowly opens his eyes but his vision was blurry, to see his arm and legs are tied to the stone floor. Surrounding him was the walls of cave that looks like a sphere and above him was the starry night sky as the light of full moon shines down from above. A stone shape pedestal was standing in a medium sized cave from the back of the sphere cave.

"So nice of you to be awake." Kaos said, appearing from the darkness of the cave. Arish and Zee landed on the edge of a stone shaped triangle, embedded on the cave's floor, where Josh was. Several Akuhei Kurai appeared inside the cave as well.

Josh tried to move but he was severely weak.

"All the necessary conditions are complete." Kaos said, looking at Josh. "It is time for the ritual to begin Once the ritual is complete, you will be killed in the process."

Kaos spread his arms across and the three edges of the stone triangle began to glow dark. The center began to glow dark and Josh's body was covered in a black light of aura. He felt unbelievable pain all over his body as he started to scream out in terrible pain.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Josh screamed in pain.

All of a sudden, a roar can be heard above the mountain, stopping the incantation.

"What is going on?!" Zee shouted.

A huge portal appeared high above the mountain. Then a huge blue scaly claw appeared out of the portal to save Josh. The three swordsmen jump out of the way to avoid getting crush. Josh was safely inside the claw as the claw went back inside the portal.

 _Music Stops_

* * *

 _Le Sanctuaire_

Heaven Town

?

The portal appeared several feet above the fields as the claw gently puts Josh down on the soft grass. The claw withdraws back into the portal before Josh went into unconscious. A small creature walks out of the bushes and sniffs at Josh's body.

 **"He must be him."** The creature said. **"I better take him to the lab."**

* * *

 _After being rescued by a mysterious claw, a small creature is taking Josh to the lab. But the question is who those two people who attacked the stadium were, what has awakened inside of Josh and who saved him from those guys?_

 _I hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review._


End file.
